Hidden
by LillianaManning
Summary: Why are powerful beings always feared? Is there a point in life where one who has power wants to use it for good, except she is scared of others fearing her? And why is betrayal the most difficult thing to absorb into the mind? Why do people have to hide who they truly are? This story starts between the end of the Titan War and the beginning of the Giant War.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 **Dyna's View**

Deep in the forest of Yellowstone National Park, a lone girl, only the age of fifteen walked, trudging through the leaves on the dark dirt floor. This would be the last time she could freely see her adoptive mother. She waited in the shadows, for the right moment to come out.

A bright flash of silver appeared, revealing her adoptive sister in all her glory. Her hunting outfit, also fully silver, glimmered in the patches of sun that shone through the trees. Along with her, a bunch of eager hunters came, each wearing a sad smile on their face.

Dyna's face turned into a grin and she took off in full sprint, tackling her sister to the ground. The light laughter of her sisters echoed through the vastness of the national park.

"Oh Dyna, I missed you too" Artemis said to the younger girl.

"Artie…..is this?"

"Yes it is sis." Artemis replied, her eyes welling up with tears.

"What about us" Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of the hunt, wined.

"Oh. I won't miss you guys." Dyna replied, her grin turning into a smirk.

A wave of silver clad girls rushed towards Dyna, tears welling in their eyes.

A vivid crimson flash appeared behind them. Dyna turned around to see her adoptive mother there, her gown bright red and flaming.

Her own eyes started to water, and she grabbed both her adoptive sister and mother in a giant hug, as she started to sob. This would be the second time she sobbed in her lifetime, other than when she had to leave her mother and father four years ago.

Hestia gave a sad smile to Dyna. She loved the child as if she was her own.

Dyna suddenly got a thought.

"What will I do when I get to camp? Who will claim me?" she asked curiously.

"I will claim you as my champion," Hestia said.

Just then, a bright gold flash of light appeared next to Dyna, Hestia and Artemis, showing her best friend and brother.

"APOLLO!" Dyna screamed, rushing towards the blonde haired male.

The god, in his eighteen-year-old state, grabbed the fifteen-year-old in a bear hug.

"I have decided to claim you as my child so you will not be in any other cabin. That way I can look after my little sis!" Apollo cheerfully exclaimed.

Dyna looked between the three of them, and pulled all of them into another big hug, her sadness masked by the cheerfulness of her 'brother'.

"Remember to only show your powers of Apollo and Hestia, and nothing else. Also be careful. I will look after you from a distance but if you need anything, just iris message me – in private of course." Artemis said.

"I'm ready," Dyna said, after settling her nerves. Hestia touched her shoulder and Dyna vanished from the forest in a flaming red flash.

* * *

Hi Guys, its Lilliana here. Yep, another story. I was kinda bored and wanted another story to work on other than the one I already am writing. Yes, this is a Percy Jackson fanfiction and yes, he will be introduced later on. This takes place after Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. I, however, have not finished the entire series so if I make mistakes, please PM me and let me know so that I can fix them. I hate stories that have incorrect facts if not explicitly stated. I will try and update this as much as I can. :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Dyna's View**

Dyna appeared in front of a large tree, which she recognised as the camp borders. She suddenly felt different, as if her aura had been reduced. She realised that her adoptive mother had shielded her powers.

She walked through the camp borders, and gasped as she saw hundreds of half-bloods training, or relaxing. She saw a formation of cabins in a half circle in the distance, which she knew as the cabins of the Olympian gods. She then saw many cabins in lines behind the initial cabins, which she remembered as the cabins of minor gods. As she looked at the sight, a centaur walked up to her.

Chiron smiled at the new demi-god. He looked at her aura, which resembled Apollo's, but something was peculiar. Her aura was not fully Apollo's and it was a mix of many others he could not identify. But, what was most peculiar was the fact that she did not look like one of Apollo's children. All of his kids had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, but the girl had black hair, dark brown eyes. Chiron dismissed these thoughts when the girl turned to face his way.

"Hello and you must be new here? Well welcome to Camp Half-blood"

"Hello. Wait. You're Chiron!"

Chiron was shocked. Athena's children were the only ones who would recognise him but she did not have her aura at all.

"Yes indeed my child, though it is quite a shock for someone to know who I am. How do you know?"

Dyna replied with, "My mother told me a lot about you and what you do", looking down at the ground.

Chiron decided not to pursue the subject as he saw the melancholy expression on her face.

"My dear, what is your name?"

"Dyna. Dyna Byrne"

It was then that a boy with a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and blue shorts walked up to the pair.

"Hello Percy. I would like to introduce you to a new camper, Dyna. Could you take her around to the unclaimed cabin and on your way, explain what the camp does?"

"Hello Chiron, and to answer your question, yes I would love to", whilst grinning at Dyna.

Percy grabbed her arm and dragged her in the direction of the array of cabins. 

The black haired, green eyed male started to explain to the demigod all about Greek mythology, amazed with how much she knew.

"This is the Poseidon cabin, also known as my cabin as no one else except for me in in there right now"

"Wait. So you are half-brothers with Theseus, the one who betrayed Ariadne, and Orion, who Artemis is believed to have accidently shot at and killed because of Apollo?"

Percy for a moment thought that she was a demigod child of Athena, but one look at her brought him out of his thoughts – Athena's children were always blonde haired and had grey eyes, just like the goddess of wisdom herself.

"Well, yes I am…"

He then looks at her again, and realises that she is much older than thirteen, the latest age a demigod can be before their godly parent can claim them.

"Hey Dyna? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, sure"

"How old are you?"

Dyna gave him a curious look and said:

"Sixteen"

Percy reeled back in shock, but continued to take her around. He was ready to blast some gods for their insolence.

They continued their tour, and Percy introduced Dyna to all his friends – like Annabeth, Nico, Katie, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Rachel and Will.

Just as he finished showing her around, and brought her back to the start point, the conch sounded, and he dragged her to the dining area. Just as she entered, a golden lyre appeared over her head and a ball of red fire appears on her shoulder. The onlookers and Percy stared at Dyna, even Chiron because he had not seen a similar thing. It was then it clicked, and the old trainer made its way to the confused girl, signalling to everyone else to go on with other business.

"My dear, do you know what has happened?"

"Yes Chiron. I guess I have been claimed as Apollo's child and Hestia's champion?"

"Yes you have."

"Why is everyone looking at me like that? It is unnerving"

"Because, my dear child, it has been a while since there was a champion of the gods, let alone a powerful one. Hestia has never had a child before, let alone a champion. Well I think you should go and meet the Apollo head counsellor. I am also guessing you will become the head counsellor for Hestia in war meetings. I believe you have met Will?"

"Yes, I have. I should go and talk to him now. Thank you, Chiron"

"You're welcome my dear"

* * *

Hey there, it's Lilliana. Here is another chapter. I so far love writing this story. I already have planned out pretty much the entire plot line, but if you guys have any ideas or things that you would like, feel free to PM me those. As always, please favourite and follow this story if you enjoyed it and give a review so I know what you think of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Dyna's View**

Dyna ran out of the dining area, smashing into another person. Looking up, she realised that the person she bashed into was the exact person she needed.

"Hey…Dyna wasn't it?"

"Hey Will. Um…Chiron said to come and talk to you about cabins and such?"

Will gave a confused look, firstly at Dyna, then at Chiron. After Chiron mouthed to him what she was on about, Will's face brightened up

"You're one of Apollo's children? Wow. I just never expected that."

He grabbed Dyna's hand and dragged her towards the Apollo cabin. 

Both of them approached the flashy cabin which belonged to Apollo's kids. It was a pure white chiselled marble cabin, with intricate swirls adorning the pillars at the entranceway. At the top of the slightly inclined pointed roof, was a golden replica of the sun which covered the surrounding areas in a vibrant golden glow.

Will's hand tightened around hers as she stepped through the doorway. The sight was quite astonishing.

"Whoa. I never knew Apollo was that flamboyant…."

Will gave a small chuckle, and showed Dyna to one of the beds, signalling that it was hers.

After Will left to go to the infirmary to fix up some things, she began to sort out her paraphernalia. Whilst unpacking her gear, a misty grey image appeared behind her. Dyna didn't have to even turn around to know who it was.

"Father"

The figure in the projection chortled at Dyna.

"Hello darling. How is it there?"

"It is nice…..I will have to talk to Apollo soon though. His cabin is well…you can see"

Her father gave a mighty laugh.

"Father, how are things at the Roman camp?"

"They are well my child. Jason and Reyna are doing well as praetors and the camp is increasing in strength every day"

There was a small pause until Dyna's father spoke up.

"There is someone approaching the cabin. I will talk to you later. Bye my dear child."

The smoke image disappeared into thin air, just as there was a knock on the Apollo cabin door. Dyna sauntered over to the door and opened it, to reveal Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey Dyna. Just letting you know that there is a game of Capture the Flag on tonight."

"Also, your cabin is part of my team. There are two teams, sometimes three, depending on the occasion. Those teams are the Athena cabin and the Ares cabin. Each cabin has alliances with other cabins to create a team. My cabin is aligned with the Apollo, Hades, Poseidon and Hermes cabins."

"Cool. Thanks Annabeth."

"Also, we need to take you to the armoury so they can give you a weapon."

"That's unnecessary Annabeth, as A….I mean Lady Hestia gave me some as soon as she made me her champion."

"Oh cool! So I guess you're ready then."

"Yeah. See you two tonight."

Once Percy and Annabeth left, Dyna sat on her bed, pondering about the day's events. She had to talk to Apollo soon.

She looked at the size and amount of beds in his cabin.

"I wonder what Arty thinks about this…." She thought.

* * *

Heya. It's Ana. Hope you like this chapter. Please follow and favourite if you did. Also please review! I love knowing what you think of the story. And yeah! I'm so sorry if I don't update regularly. I've got 2 camps coming up and I also have exams + I am starting a HSC subject soon so yeah!

P.S. The HSC is like the UK A Level and I think it's the SAT/ACT for the USA? It's basically Australia's version of Year 12 Final Exams. I'm taking them for a certain subject earlier, so I'm not in Year 12 but am studying at that level. Understand? Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **Dyna's View**

The air horn blasted, signalling the start of Capture the Flag. As soon as the noise was heard, Dyna broke out into a sprint. Even though she was told to stay with the rest of the Apollo cabin, she decided to disregard what Annabeth planned and went to stalk out some trees closer to the enemy's camp. She could hear some of her teammates yelling at her to come back, but she ignored the noise.

Soon, she came across a large tree that had enough foliage to cover her and any noise that she might cause. She could spy the other team's defence line around 100m away. Carefully, using the training Artemis gave her, she scaled the tree up to one of the middle branches. Not a single sound was made.

She started picking off anyone who came in her sight, including the two guards assigned to protect the flag. By the time she was finished, there was only the remainder of the Ares cabin left. She decided to hop down and approach them.

 **Clarisse's View (The Ares Cabin)**

Clarisse was confused. In a matter of five minutes, the rest of her team had gone down. She and her cabin were preparing to go and get the flag, but something seemed peculiar. More than half of those that went down had a bright red arrow in them. Clarisse wondered who had red arrows as none were provided at camp. She disregarded this, placing her focus on the task ahead.

She marched along the track, towards the flag, when suddenly the new girl (Diana?) appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. On her back was a quiver full of bright red arrows.

 **Dyna's View**

She jumped down from the tree right in front of the remaining Ares Cabin members. She calmly placed her bow on her back, next to her quiver. She could hear people coming to ambush the Ares cabin so she decided to act.

She summoned her metallic black sword, encrusted with gems that glistened in the fading sunlight. The Ares Cabin did a double take, which is all the time it took for Dyna to act.

She quickly knocked Clarisse out with the hilt of her sword to her head. She quickly moved, hitting the closest boy in the back of his knees with the flat of her blade, sending him to the ground. She quickly sent a kick to his temple to knock him unconscious whilst spinning around to knock the sword out of another kid's hand. The Ares kids by this point had steam practically coming out of their ears. Two burly boys came barreling at her at once, teaming up to take her on. Dyna used her hand to deflect the sword of one upwards with the palm of her hand as she kicked one of the others where the sun doesn't shine. Gasping in pain, the war child fell to his knees, sword flying out of his hand. With one swift movement, Dyna kicked the sword up, the blade landing in her free hand. The only remaining child tried to surprise Dyna by sneaking up behind her, only to have two blades, one on either side of his neck. All it took was a blow to the chest to have him seeing stars, as he collapsed out of breath.

After her last attacker fell, all she could hear was gasps of surprise from behind her. She turned to see Percy and Annabeth leading the rest of her team just looking at the scene in absolute astonishment.

 _"How did you learn to fight like that?"_

 _"Where did you learn?"_

 _"How is that possible?"_

 _"Can you teach me?"_

Dyna just looked at Percy and Annabeth sadly and walked off, not even acknowledging the freed flag.

She returned quickly to the campfire and watched the flames flicker. She could hear Chiron's air horn, echoing through the forest, signalling the victory to her team. Dyna spied a young figure approaching behind her, but did not give it a glance.

"Hello Dyna," said the 8-year-old figure once it reached beside her. Dyna turned to see Hestia standing there, following her gaze to the growing heat source.

"Hello my lady" quietly replied Dyna, not removing her gaze from the flickering heat.

Hestia turned to place her gaze on Dyna as she grew into her thirty-year-old form, placing a hand on her adoptive daughter's shoulder.

"It does not matter that they think you are hiding something. They will learn in due course. Continue to keep up your skills as they will be required in times to come. Never give up hope Dyna because that is what keeps the hearth running."

Dyna closed her eyes, relishing the warm and calming feeling her adoptive mother gave off. As she opened her eyes, a small smile played on her face.

"Thank you mother," she said, inclining her head in a small bow whilst she stood up, "I will never forget that."

As she brushed off the remnants of dust from the mock battle on her clothes, Dyna walked towards Zeus's Fist in an attempt to avoid the other campers. She could hear the celebratory yells from her team as the partying group started to wonder out of the woods, but she tuned them out, focusing on the howling of the wind.

* * *

Hello! It is Ana. I am soooooo sorry about how slowly I am updating this story. I went overseas and I had no access to the internet so there was no way I could upload this chapter. I am about to go into a busy time period so the uploading frequency will be sporadic and basically whenever I have time. As always, please favourite and follow this story if you like it, and leave a review to let me know what you think of it!

Also, on another note, I will be requiring OC characters in some of the future chapters. I will basically need 2 guys and 2 girls that are like lieutenants? In an army. They are pretty badass and will need code names. Side note: they are around the same age as Dyna (15/16 years old). PM me ideas if you have any and be creative! :)


End file.
